Portable computing devices may derive power from internal batteries, which may be charged by being connected to an external source of AC or DC power. When charged, the battery may be used to power the portable computing device when no source of AC or DC power is readily available. Additionally, the battery may function as back-up power when there is a disruption to AC or DC power used to power the portable device. When the portable device is operating on AC or DC power, the battery may be recharging for later use as a primary supply of power.
In designing the power system of personal computing devices, the configuration and layout of components may affect the operation and efficiency of the device. For instance, improper placement of components may result in problems, such as increasing potential damages to batteries, decreasing efficiency, or reducing the amount of time that the battery is able to provide power for the portable device.
Standards relating to the design of power systems for portable computing devices exist. One such standard is the Smart Battery System v1.1. Other standards include the Intelligent Battery Architecture, version 2 (“IBA”) and the Constant Power Adapter (“CPA”) method. These standards may inhibit efficiency in power systems.